Danny Phantom: Wraith
"Wraith vs. Phantom" - Season 1 slogan Danny Phantom: Wraith is a sequel to Danny Phantom. The series features a new character named Rick Mercer. The series takes place 5 months after Phantom Planet. Plot The series will center around Richard "Rick" Mercer, a former juvenile delinquent and a freshmen at Casper High. While a 15 year old Danny Phantom is now a living legend among the people in the world and became the protector of both Earth and the Ghost Zone. While having a normal live at school, much like Danny Rick himself is a half-ghost, but he uses his powers for crime to save his dying brother Cody as his estranged stepfather, a powerful crime lord dosen't have enough money to keep him healthy. When Danny interfere in Rick's criminal activities, the Phantom became nothing more than a mere obession to him. Cast 'Main Cast' David Hurwitz - Rick Mercer/Wraith David Kaufman - Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom Krista Swan - Danielle/Dani Phantom Mathew St. Patrick - Skulker Tara Strong - Ember McLain, Cody Mercer Penelope Spectra, Star, Caroline McLain Cree Summer Francks - Valerie Gray Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton/Jazz Spector Grey Delisle - Sam Manson Kath Soucie - Maddie Fenton, Rachel Dawson Janice Kawaye - Diane Kiyoko Will Friedle - Greg Osbourne Corey Burton - Umbrus/Anton Roarke Keith David - Abe Phil Lamarr - Dwayne Michael-Leon Wooley - Rex Wendie Malick - Ater Rob Paulsen - Jack Fenton, Nicolai Technus, The Box Ghost Johnny Young Bosch - Logan Mercer Christopher Judge - Clockwork Bob Joles - Frostbite Cillian Murphy - Sitic 'Additional Cast' Jon Cryer - Freakshow Michael Dorn - Fright Knight Dave Boat - Vortex Rickey D'Shon Collins - Tucker Foley Jason Marsden - Dash Baxter Dante Basco - Kwan Maria Canals Barrera - Paulina Sanchez (More to come) Trivia *Danny's role as the protagonist has often been shared from season to season. He served as the main antagonist in season 1, while he later takes back his role as the protagonist for second, fifth, eventh and eighth seasons of the show with Rick being deuteragonist and Dani the tritagonist for the second and seventh seasons (As Valerie was the deuteragonist in the Plant Queen Sam saga with being Jazz the tritagonist). Rick served as the protagonist for the first and fourth seasons, with Danny serving as the deuteragonist and Sam as the Tritagonist in season 1, while Dani filled that role in season 4. Jazz later served as the protagonist of the third season with Danny serving as the deuteragonist and Rick the Tritagonist. Dani served as the protagonist in season 6, with Danny as the deuteragonist and Rick the tritagonist. *The story is inspired by Devil May Cry 4, Tekken 4 and Prototype 2. As it involves a conflict between the old hero and the new hero. *Unlike the original series, the sequel offers a slightly darker story (particularly Rick's past) as well as more intense action (similar to Dragon Ball Z). *Wulf, Dani, Valerie and Frostbite reappear in the series as main characters and members of team Phantom. *This series will be significantly longer and will have a high emphasis on character development. Episodes List of Danny Phantom: Wraith episodes Category:Spin-Offs